Chronicles of a Warrior Book 1 Battle Born
by R-Krulle
Summary: Book 1 of the Chronicles of a warrior Series. Read how a Warior is turned into a darkenss against those that he once fought to protect.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Brother against Brother 

Vehicles move to the side as a large black and red tanker truck drives slowly down the paved streets of the city he calls home. Streetlights reflect off his polished chrome grill and the Metallic sparkles that shine in the red portions of his paint job. As he passes by a mirrored faced building a Red Symbol shines on his Left Side as A Silver one is on his Right side. All those that see these Symbols and this Immense Vehicle know what each of the Symbols Mean. The Red is that of a Second Generation Autobot Warrior, those that are in charge of defending this World from all threats. The Silver is the Symbol showing that its Bearer is much more then Just another Autobot Foot Soldier, he is an Elite Soldier Trained to Lead and Built to Possess the Matrix of Leadership, that Symbol which is Identical To the Red only in a Different Color shows that this Vehicle is in Fact one of the Elite Guard, or Guardian as the Populace calls them. Only the Best Autobots around where this symbol and this Autobot is much more then just another of the Elite Guard.

Maximals and Autobots that roam the Busy Streets of Iacon stop and stare as they know who it is they are watching, Volcanus Convoy. The next to lead the Autobot troops, The Autobot that God Convoy choose him to be the heir to the Autobot Matrix of leadership. They all know of his rise to the Council and his praise on the battlefields and in the Chambers. None to this day can doubt that he is the true heir to their beloved leader.

All except one red transformer that stands in the shadows of on of the alleyways watching as his brother drives by. Fire Convoy, the youngest of all the Convoy councilmen stares down the road following his Brothers Progress, "It should be me, not him" He says as he rams his left fist into the wall of the closest build. "I will become the leader of the Autobots, one way or another." Fire Convoy declares as he pulls his fist out of the hole in the building that he caused, He Steps out onto the Deserted back Street and transforms to his own Impressive Alt Mode, that of a Hook and Ladder Fire truck, His own red tinted paint job catching the street lights as his own Red Autobot Symbol shows on his right side, but on his Left there is just another red Symbol, for this Autobot never gained the honor to be in the Elite guard. While his Brother Volcanus' Stature and Position was gained with his exploits in the Autobot Special Forces and then within the Elite Guard itself, placing him on the Council as Leader of Autobots. Fire gained his from his Words, and his Sneakiness gaining the position of Head of the Autobots version of the CIA, This position has corrupted him to his very core, dealing with those that are deemed Evil on a Cybertronian Level, have lead him down his own Evil paths. It has also given him access to all those files that are deemed classified, and has helped him gather together his master plan to gain Control of the Autobots for himself.

Unknown to Fire Convoy his departure is being monitored as well. High on a building ledge a yellowed eyed hawk sits perched on the Cybertronian version of a gargoyle, as the red fire engine leaves her site, a camera on Lazerbeak's head retracts and returns to its holding position. The Bird then takes to the air and returns to his master's side to report.

Entering a Warehouse outside the City Limits Lazerbeak sees a Dark shadow standing there his arm outstretched awaiting the Hawk's return; Landing She uses it as a perch as she tells of what she has seen. "Excellent Lazerbeak All is going as planned." Is all that is said from the shadowy figure, his raspy voice holding both contempt and outrage at the same time. Green optics flash from under the figure's helmet as he sends His spy back to his Master's awaiting tape bay, the hawk as he returns to his Master transforms into his Rectangular Tape mode and Slide Effortlessly into the opens Chest of Soundwave who closes his tape bay and awaits his leaders orders. Turning toward his minions sitting all around the warehouse; The Leader of the Unified Decepticon Predacon Faction speaks. "Soon, our plans will work to their completion, Predacons; Decepticons prepare yourselves for what I have told you all about." The shadow starts laughing with an insane purpose and then turns away from his troops as he exits the Warehouse for his Meeting a Smile comes to his Face "Yes, my plan works better than I have planned, setting those fake files for Fire Convoy to find, telling him that the Previous Security Leader was in a Peace Negotiation with me, and was forming a Plan to take control and Create a Unified Cybertron was genius in itself. To think that the young fool would think that Me, Galvatron would want peace in any other way then total Domination of Cybertron. He is a fool; there is no wonder that God Convoy, choose his Brother to lead in his place." Galvatron takes a turn down a Deserted Alleyway. As he looks across the way he sees one of his minions taking the place that he was told to be, "Good, I knew trusting this Young Predacon, Warpath was the right choice on my part. He will follow me and follow my new second." He chuckles to himself at that thought. "To think that this is all because of an Autobot looking to gain his glory years back, that I not only live, but that I will turn the Autobots new leader against them." Galvatron looks out the Entrance of the Alleyway and sees the Red Fire Truck pull up. "My ultimate pawn is right on time."

Volcanus stands in all his Glory talking to three of his fellow Guardians. One is a Silver and Blue, Hover tank built around designs Perceptor developed for the ultimate War Machine, Hardrock is his Name, Taking Volcanus' Place as Commander of the Guardians this Figure towers over most other Autobots in the Battle Field, he looks down at the new Second in command of the Autobots with trust and friendship showing in his optics. The Second of the trio is a White and red Fighter Plane, Originally calling himself Jet-Fire this Scientist turned Solider stands a shoulders length taller then his Commander. Within his Presence, a Feeling of Courage, sympathy and Remorse can still be felt even after the end of the Great wars he still remembers failing several of his Autobot Comrades, God Convoy being the leader that he truly is, saw something in the Large Autobot Jet-Fire, and Turned him into one of the First Guardians. Giving him this new design and allowing him to focus on being the air commander of the Squad, versus giving him the time to dwell on the past, to this day everyone around him knows him solely and Silent-Flight. The third of the team is the youngest member of the Guardians, In his Alternate mode of a red and Yellow Sports car, Heat-Wave is by far the fast of any of the Guardians; this fits in Perfectly with his assignment amongst the Guardian Squad as there lead scout and Recon Specialist. These three units now make up the Elite Guard, those that are sworn to protect both the Autobot Leader and his second in command. After Volcanus accepted the position of Autobot Second in command, the Young HeatWave came into the Elite Guard, and with his adding the Elite guard received a Major Upgrade, this Upgrade is what has brought these Four Transformers together today.

"So, Tell me Rock, how does it feel to be the Leader of not only the Guardians, but also a Gestalt team?" Volcanus asks Hardrock as they all stand by one of the local Pubs, within the Center of Iacon.

Hardrock, looks a little nervous since his Upgrade not only in rank but in his Form, but still as he speaks his tones show nothing but Confidence in his own abilities and that of his team mates. "To be honest Volc; It is a little Nerve raking on me. Seeing as the three of us just spent over a month in Preceptor's labs, getting these refits, and we still aren't full comfortable with this Merging Process…"

"But actually this is great Volcanus." Jumps in Heat Wave his Youngness and Eagerness telling in his voice as he speaks says. "We or at least I feel a new kinship to these two big Lugs."

"Heat is correct about that Volc, there is something to be said to have the three Elite guards being a Gestalt team. There is a Kinship that has been established between the three of us, and even I must admit it is nice to have someone around me that I can stand and talk to if necessary." Silent Flight says as he places his hand on Heat's shoulder to Quite down the Youngster.

"The three of us together, have really been able to Shape the way the Guardians are handling themselves; Not that you didn't do a good Job Volc, Don't get me Wrong," Hardrock says without thinking that the Autobot with them was once the leader of the team that he himself is now running.

Shaking his Head Volcanus Smiles under his faceplate and looks at the three; "Don't worry about insulting me Rock. I understand by all the reports that you all have given me that there is significant increases in the Way the guardians are handling things, I Am Proud of the Way the Aerialbots have taken to being Guardians in the first place, I was a little surprised at Flight's Recommendation to bring them into the Guardians."

"They were the most likely choice to be brought in Volc… Their flight records and Mission success rates where among the Highest in all the Autobots, and their experience only established them to be brought into the Ranks." Flight goes into trying to defend his stopping as Volcanus raises his hand.

"Relax, Flight I wasn't saying anything about your decision, they were looked over by not only myself but my predecessor in the Guardians as well." Volcanus says as he looks into the streets with as the Busy Autobot Society goes on their normal Daily activities.

"Speaking of Kup, Has there been any sign of him, since God Convoy, was forced to remove him from his position by the council?" Rock Asks the Autobot second.

"I'm afraid not." Volcanus responds to his question. His attention is pulled away from his Conversation with his Friends. "Fire, What is he doing out here today?" Volcanus asks himself out loud as he sees the Red hook and latter truck pulling out into one of the abandoned Warehouses. Turning back to the Others He looks at the three of them, "Fellows, I have to go look into something, I wanted to ask you one other Question, What is the Name of that you three agreed on for your gestalt Form?"

A smile comes to Hardrock' S chiseled face, as he looks straight at Volcanus Convoy. "Magna-Guard." He tells him as he notices that His conversation has really been delegated to the Proverbial Back Burner, as Volcanus' attention is no longer on them.

"That's a Good Name, Rock. I really need to go." Without another word Volcanus Convoy, transforms and Drives toward the Warehouse that Fire just pulled into.

Heat looks at the other three as they all follow along with their eyes as Volcanus disappears into the Warehouse District. "Think we should follow him?" He asks the others.

Hardrock Shakes his head as He Mentally looks at the time, "We Can't Heat; we need to get back to the Citadel." With that Hardrock transforms into his hover tank mode and heads in the opposite direction; heading back toward the Citadel and there other duties, Flight doesn't say a word as He transforms and Zooms out of site; Out pacing the slower moving Tank. Heat looks in the direction of the Volcanus one last time before he Himself transforms and Hits the Streets and Screams down the road easily catching up to his bigger partner.

Turning a corner the Hook and ladder truck stops and then the front end separate from the back and transforms into his humanoid robot mode. Stretching his arms he presses a Button on his left arm, which activates a Small disk that sits across from the Alley entrance, he then starts walking toward an old energy plant. Unknown to him his brother noticed him within the City and decided to follow. Volcanus Convoy still in his vehicle mode slowly pulls up next to his brother's trailer. In almost an identical transformation he returns to his Robot mode and scans the area. "What are you up to fire?" He says to himself as he starts to walk slowly up the footpaths. Stopping as he starts to hear voices he looks around the corner and sees his Brother standing there his back to him. And there in the shadows stands another transformer. Volcanus can almost make him out and knows that he has seen him before. Something in the back of Volcanus' mind says that he knows this Transformer, but as the Fire moves to the side Volcanus is Dumb founded at what he sees a Purple Symbol Shines in the Pitch black Alley way. "Decepticons, Fire what are you getting yourself into." Without wanting to bring attention to himself he Sneaks closer to attempt to hear what the two are talking about.

Fire Convoy stands there as he makes sure that the video camera is on and taking the necessary pictures that are needed. "So all I have to do is take down God Convoy, and then declare the Pac-Cybertronian invalid given your forces the right to take their place among us again." Fire says looking directly into the shadows of the Alleyway.

"Yes, then the under ground forces that you are calling Anti-Cybertronians will come to the surface and become civilized and mingle into the common bots. And that will be It."

"And My brother."

"As I promised he will be taken care of."

"Then Galvatron you have a deal."

"Excellent, we will be at the detention center awaiting your Signal." The shadowy form of Galvatron turns and walks down the dark alleyway. He then turns and Stops as a look of disgust comes to his face, but he knows that he must finish off his Deception or things will fall apart. "And Fire Convoy; it is nice working with you to create a final peace between the Autobot, Maximals Decepticons and Predacons." With that Galvatron turns the Corner and Vanishes from Fire Convoy's Site.

"Yes, we shall have peace finally." Fire turns and heads back towards his Trailer. He knows that this Decepticon can't be trusted but yet the urge for power courses through his veins. As Fire finally reaches his trailer portion he knows that this is the choice that must be made, for the good of all Cybertron. "I have made the right choice." He says out loud to himself. Then he notices the Second Trailer Portion Sitting Near his own. A look of Surprise and Contempt comes to his faceplate. "So how much do you know Volcanus?" He asks no one but himself.

"Enough;" Comes the voice behind Fire, As Volcanus Steps out of the Shadow of the building and Stands with his Riffle pointing at his Brother. "I'm taking you in Fire; you betrayed us all."

"Yes of Course brother, I betrayed you and god Convoy, but I will never Betray the Autobots or their Cause."

"What are talking about Fire?" He asks his brother who is starring at the ground.

The two warriors are un-aware that pairs of eyes watch them from a near bye alley, as another set appears behind them. "Is it going as we suspected Warpath?" Galvatron says in a low rumble to the Predacon that watches the two brothers.

"Yes, Might Galvatron, they are about to confront each other." Replies Warpath, as he converts to his woolly mammoth form and stands there still looking at the two convoys getting ready to square off with each other. "These two are ready to tear each other apart at the slightest mistake from the other."

"Yes, the tension between the two is great." Galvatron says as he takes a spot on the wall and leans against it and watches as his two pawns square off with each other. "But, I want the older Brother for myself. He is the warrior that I'm looking for."

"Why does he interest you so?"

"You dare question me, Warpath?"

"No Mighty Galvatron."

"Very well, all things will be revealed in good time my warrior." With that they both turn to watch what is about to occur between the two brothers.

Fire Continues to stares at the ground knowing that his brother is right behind him. In his head he paces things out knowing right where Volcanus must be for the null ray to take effect properly. "Well, Volcanus… One of us shall be deemed a traitor this day." He says as he turns his upper body and in one smooth motion he brings his arms up and fires the null ray that he has mounted to the underside of his one arm.

Volcanus unable to react in time to this sudden situation is hit with the full effect of the paralyzing weapons beam and instantly he falls to the ground in complete stasis lock. His optics flare and then go to a lifeless gray, the last thing he sees is his brother standing over his body.

"See brother I am smarter than you." Fire says as he kicks his brother's unmoving body. Moving to his own trailer he mentally command's it to transform as it does it's a computer console emerges. Playing back the meeting Fire Convoy is most ecstatic at the quality of the file that has been taken. With a few short commands his body paint is replaced with that of his brother's and the voice is also digitally re-mastered to be that of his brothers. "Well it seems that my own brother is a traitor how does that sound to you Volcanus." Fire says as he watches the tape to make sure that it is the way that it should be. As the tape plays for the second time, Fire over looks two little details in the tape as he watches it. One of those Details is the lack of the Guardian Symbol on his Altered left four arm, and the other the Black and red shadow that sneaks into the picture before it cuts out, and the un mistakable silver patch on the warriors Left Shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Declaration of a traitor 

Fire Convoy loads his brother's body on the back of his trailer transforming he attaches to the font of the trailer and pulls out into the busy streets of Iacon. Turning on his sirens he gets people out of his way as he goes through the streets. Everyone that can, stops and stairs as they realize that their newest hero is now being carried by his brother like a trophy.

Driving down the street hints of regret start to flood the once loyal Autobot, "What have I done?" He says to himself as his sensor circuit's show behind him and the Lifeless body of his brother. "I have truly made a deal with the Devil of Cybertron." He states to himself as his mind wonders as he travels along. "No matter what happens now I must proceed with this charade and keep my end of this bargain, Volcanus knows to much for me to turn this around any. Without him, I am surely the next in line for the Matrix once God Convoy, is removed from the picture." Fire doesn't stop for anything his next course of action is clear to him even though he does regret it. "I must first convince the Council that Volcanus is the true traitor. Then When God Convoy goes to perform the task, which the Council will have no other choice then to make; all will be over, and I will be the new Leader of the Autobots. Then Anti-Cybertronian Front will walk amongst us as Allies and finally peace will be established on Cybertron."

Fire pulls into the Gates of what the Autobots Refer to as the Citadel. Many of the guards gather around him. Transforming into his Robot mode, he notes that several of the council members have appeared from inside the giant Circular Building. Among them Leo Convoy, Big Convoy, and God Convoy himself emerge. Fire peers into God Convoy's optics knowing that he has no choice now but to continue as planed still there resides within him that hint of regret at what must be done. Quickly he gathers himself together and steps over to his brother. placing his hand on the lifeless form, He Clears his throat and starts to speak so all can hear him. "Listen all of you." He pauses as more crowds' gather around and a deadly silence falls over the usually busy and noisy base. "I bring to you my Brother Volcanus, who I here and now charge with treason against the Council of elders."

In shock all those among the crowd stand in complete silence at these words. God Convoy is the first to speak. "Fire, these are harsh charges that you bring up on your own brother. We will need to see proof of this act of treason that you are charging him with." 

"And you shall, Convoy." Fire looks over at all those that are in attendance then stares directly into Convoys eyes. "I will show the proof that I have to the Council at the meeting this afternoon."

"Very well." God Convoy says he turns to leave but then turns back around; knowing that he must be the one to make the necessary orders "Guards secure Volcanus in a stasis chamber. We will keep him offline for now." He then turns and heads back into the citadel a look of dread coming to his optics.

Hearing the orders of the Autobots supreme Commander the white and red form of Silent Flight walks over to Volcanus' lifeless body and picks him up carrying him into the base. "Volc, it's me Flight I know you didn't do it. But an order is an order. I must do this." Silent Flight places the lifeless body of his friend into the Stasis chamber and walks out sealing the room behind him. As the lights dim in the room the only thing that can bee seen is some of the stars in the sky as they shine down on the motionless form glistening off the Red in his paint job.

"You alright Flight?" a voice from behind the large form of the aerial Commander as he finishes sealing the room.

"Yeah, Rock I'm fine." Flight leaves as Hardrock takes his place in front of the door to the detention cell that holds Volcanus Convoy. "I wish I could believe this as truth, I have known you for years Volcanus, and I know you would never betray another Autobot." He utters to himself softly, as he stands there the smallest of his team walks up to him.

"Rock, I just talked to Flight, Do you think that Volc really did what fire said he did?"

"I'm really not sure Heat." Rock looks down but not at his partner but at the ground under his feet.

"I don't want to believe it, but we are to trust any that hold the Convoy name. My question would truly be if Volc did not do it, why would fire say he did."

"That's the question that I have been asking myself. We are at a point that we must wait and see."

"Yeah, and so we shall see Heat." Heat doesn't say anything more just leaves and lets himself to his own thoughts

"Things just don't feel right about this." Heat thinks to himself as he walks down the hallway of the main council building. "I'm not sure why but I can just feel this in my spark that something is a miss with Fire." He isn't paying much attention were he is walking when he walks right into the large form of there leader God Convoy. "Oh Convoy excuse me, I wasn't paying much attention. To were I was going."

"That's alright Heat, None of us have been into what is going on right now." Convoy says as he looks at Heat.

"Convoy, what do you think about this?"

"Really Heat I'm not sure, I must bare witness to the evidence."

"Convoy, can I tell you something?"

"Of course Heat."

"Something deep in me is telling me there is something wrong here."

"I feel the same way, but it isn't up to me. The council must decide." Convoy lowers his gaze, "Fire must prove to the council that this is true, if his evidence is real, then we really have no other option then to Terminate, Volcanus. Like I said the Council must be made to believe this before any of this can come about. So for now all we can do is wait till the Council Assemblage latter today."

"Of course Convoy. The council must make the choice." Heat excuses himself to finish his duties in the Building and walks away.

As Heat walks away Convoy looks at the smaller bot, "Well, it seems I have found one of the Convoys way before I thought I would. HeatWave your destiny is to bare a Piece of the matrix shard, and you don't even know it yet." Prime turns and heads towards his office, there he will await the Council Meeting set for this afternoon and the results will dictate what will happen next.

Fire Convoy, Walks Into the Main Labs of the Citadel he is looking for one Transformer that he knows enough about to Convince him to do what he needs to have done. "Perceptor where are you?" He shouts out as he walks along the cluttered Science Lab.

" Fire Convoy, what a Surprise." The Red and Black Microscope says as he sits on one of the tables focusing in on some Matter that is in his Tray. Transforming the Science officer Places his specimen back on the counter and looks at the Autobot that has entered his Domain. "Is there something that I can do for you?" 

"Yes, I need you to verify this Video Feed." Fire says as he hands the disk to Perceptor. The two walk over to one of the many computers in the room, and start to play the recording.

"This is the evidence that you said you had for the accused, I take it."

"That is correct."

"Then my approval is necessary. Normally you do know that this must be done after the evidence is shown to the Council,"

"I am Quite aware of this, But I will not let that traitor remain functional Longer then need be, so I wanted to get the channels taken care of First hand, Blaster has already given his seal."

"Yes, Well…" Perceptor looks at the Image for a Few minutes stopping it at several places making notes on the tape. As fire Convoy stands there silent awaiting the results, finally after 20 minutes he stands and looks at Fire Convoy. "I cannot give say that this is an Original, this tape ahs truly been doctored."

"Yes I am aware of the doctoring of this tape." With a Sudden Movement Fire convoy has Perceptor Pinned to the Computer. "You will give your Seal on this Feed, Perceptor. Or you shall join my brother in that Cell." 

"What… What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on… I'm the head of security here at the Citadel, I have feeds of all your illegal Transactions that have been going on here to found your personal research." Fire convoy gets a evil Smile under his Face plate as he can see he already has the scientist on the hook, and that its time to seal yet another deal. "I know about the money that Kup gave you for that Research on Spark transfers. That right there is enough to Charge you with Treason, and seeing as know one but me knows that Kup took off to Earth for something. I could add to that the fact that you had removed him. To take the money for yourself, now unless you want this piece of information to come out, you will give your approval on this."

Releasing Perceptor Fire Convoy steps back from the Computer. A reluctant, Perceptor hits a few buttons on the main terminal. To Fire Convoy, it appears that all the notes on the Fakeness of this video has disappeared, But only Perceptor knew that he backed them up onto another disk, just in case something came out that he needed to cover his own Tail Pipe. Pressing another Button the Clarrity of the feed de-grades to the point that you can make out the Black and red for of Volcanus' but know details can be made out other than that. Pressing another button the Disc pops out of the Computer and he places his seal on the Disc, The Clarity on that tape was to good, I had to De-grade it some, or know one would believe it, this will be enough to Convict Volcanus'." He says in utter Disgust at the Transformer that is before him. 

Taking the Disc, Fire turns and begins to walk out of the room Stopping he looks over his shoulder. "Thank you for your Help Perceptor, Your record will stay clean." He then turns and exists the Room.

"And you call yourself an Autobot." Perceptor says under his breath as he turns to the computer, hitting a few buttons he starts the Video Feed up again… As it plays he tears the feed apart until he gets the actual version of the transmission… His face drops at hat he hears, as the Audio is the first to drop. "By Primus Convoy must know about this."

As He gets up he is hit with a Null ray and he falls to the ground Lifeless. "I knew that you wouldn't let good enough alone Perceptor." Fire Convoy says as He Grabs a hold of the Autobot Science officer, "By the time you wake up and get out of this room, it will all be done, and you will have to deal with me." He places him inside a Storage Closet and Seals and Locks the door. He then Turns and Deletes all data that is on the Computer. On the research that Perceptor was just doing on the Video. "Know one shall know about this. Perceptor, once I'm in Charge you are gone from this base." Leaving the Science lab Fire Convoy doesn't see the Message that flashes on the monitor as he leaves.

"Transfer Complete." Rings the Artificial Voice of Perceptor himself as the Computer Places the un-doctored Video Feed into a Back up storage unit. The terminal then Performs Fire Convoy's Delete request, removing all Content from the main computer, concerning this Video.

After a while Preceptor's optics finally flash online, as he regains Consciousness, he looks around as it dawns on him what has happened. "At least I still have the back up." He says to himself, as he hits the door trying to open it but to no Prevail. He then starts banging on the door and screaming to be left out. To no avail as he realizes that the room out side is sound proof, and blaster proof, Despair hits him, as he realizes that he is trapped until someone comes looking for him, and that could be Minutes, hours or days. By that time all hope of saving two Autobots will be lost, as his onboard time system tells him that the council meeting has began. "I'm sorry, Volcanus… I'm sorry God Convoy I failed you both." He expresses as he drops to the floor as the despair of his situation takes a hold of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Plans come Together 

For several hours God Convoy has done nothing but stare at the empty Office and out the large Window that over looks the Main Training yard behind the Citadel. Just Standing or sitting there working on this puzzle to see what he missed in assigning the Warrior Volcanus Convoy to the Council and making him his second in command. With every Idea that he could come up five more came to his mind that shot the next one down. Finally the time has come for him to see for himself the proof that fire convoy will bring before the council to persuade them that the Volcanus has been a traitor to the Autobots. God Convoy Steps out of his office and heads down the vast empty Corridors of the Citadel, the puzzle still running through his Mind. 

As he approaches the council He stops at the Main Entrance and stands there for a few seconds getting his thoughts together. "No Point in showing them what I have been doing to myself." He says out loud to himself. Getting his Composure back together he Steps into the Main Chambers of the Citadel. The Conference room lay silent as God Convoy walks in. Around the outer rim of the room he can see the council all gathered awaiting their greatest hero and the founder of the council. "Convoy, We have been awaiting you," echoes a voice from the far wall.

Looking up at the voice God Convoy Nodes his head. "Yes Wheel Jack, I had to deal with a problem before arriving." Stepping into the center of the room He sees fire Convoy waiting for his time to present the evidence. Not Acknowledging the Autobot He steps around the large monitoring system that now take up most of the center of the chamber, and Climbs the steps taking his seat between two empty chairs, He feels quite uncomfortable at this situation, seeing as the one to his Right is for his Head of Security Fire Convoy, Who even now awaits to make charges against the Autobot that should be sitting to his Right, Volcanus Convoy. Clearing his throat he begins to speak. Knowing that the decision that is going to be made here today will not only affect him but those others that are here as well. "Fire Convoy, You bring to us a serious accusation against your own brother." He declares looking down from his vantage point at the Large Red Autobot that stands next to the Computer monitors.

"Yes, Convoy… These are very serious charges against my own Brother…" Fire Convoy takes in all twelve members in the current Council Meeting passing by quickly the seats for himself and his brother. "I have undeniable proof, that Volcanus, My elder Brother, and heir to the council Leadership; has In fact betrayed the council that he was to lead." 

"Undeniable, what makes you so sure, Fire Convoy?" Comes a voice hidden off to his left side.

"Scattershot…" Fire convoy turns to face the bearer of the question. "I have digital Proof, that I have had verified, by Perceptor and Blaster… Before I arrived here, today."

"Then we will see this proof, Fire Convoy…" Comes another voice, this time to his right.

"Of course;" Again he turns to face the voice "With out any interruptions Jazz." Utters Fire Convoy as he Presses play on the video Monitor. A static image appears then magnifies into the form of Volcanus Convoy. "As you can see my fellow Council members, the image quality is not up to professional standards, seeing as it was one of my own spy cameras that had taken these pictures."

"And… Why are you spying on Volcanus Convoy!" All eyes flash back to God Convoy who has got up from his seat anger coming off his voice. 

"God Convoy, I have suspected that my brother was dealing with the Anti-Cybertronian front for some time now. As your head of security I have no choice but to follow my own leads…" Fire Convoy looks around knowing that if more is said he could lose this fight and the deal that he has made will be destroyed. Still God Convoy stares down at him, his optics stares through the younger Autobot like lasers. "… Since our meeting a few days ago, Convoy… I have been monitoring all members of the council. Including you…"

"What meeting is he referring to God Convoy?" Wheel Jack asks.

Fire Convoy, can see that with those few words that he has spoken to the council that the pressure has been removed from him and placed on their leader. "Yes, God Convoy… Please tell the others how you do not trust them." He utters. All eyes return to him and hatred can be felt from them all now. Knowing that he just put himself in hot water for accusing there leader of Not trusting his most trust worthy friends. "I must apologize for that out Burst my fellow council members. So I will tell you of the meeting that myself, Volcanus and Convoy had a few days ago."

"No, Fire Convoy; you have done enough already." God Convoy slams his fist into his desk, getting once again all the council members attention. "…The meeting that Fire Convoy has refereed to, was deemed necessary; we have had a security leak for some time; as we have all come to realize. I was taking a precaution that it was not one of us, here in this council that have been given the Destrons and Anti-Cybertronians there information. Fortunately, it only took Fire A few days to find the traitor, if this evidence is what you claim?" He directs his own attention toward Fire Convoy.

As the council members slowly return their attention to Fire Convoy. He looks up at God Convoy, who nodes his head. Slowly, he starts the tape again. "My fellow Members of the council. Believe me when I say that God Convoy, would not have done such a thing if he did not feel that we had a very dire problem on our hands." Fire looks around making sure that he once again has all twelve members of the councils' attention. "The problem, was with Volcanus; for here we see him approaching a secluded location in Iacon. Now I will allow the video to speak for me." He reaches for a few buttons and the Volume rises. As a few minutes go by. All eyes are focused on the monitor, and the meeting between Volcanus convoy and the mysterious Anti-Cybertronian. As the video ends the Spy camera zooms in on the dark symbol to prove behind a shadow of a doubt that this was an Anti-Cybertronian agent.

At that point Fire stops the tape not playing the last several seconds of the tape that proved earlier to Perceptor that it was a true fraud. "Council Members can there be any doubt about this… This proof that I present you is genuine, as I have said, both Perceptor and Blaster have analyzed and verified this video." Looking around the room, Fire Convoy knows that he has each of them where he wants them. Even God Convoy, cannot dispute this evidence. With his bribing of blaster to verify his tape and then the threats made against Perceptor and then his Imprisonment that makes it impossible for him to be found at this moment, He has established in one fell swoop that his brother is the true traitor to the Autobots, none in the council truly realizing that it is he himself that has betrayed not only his brother but has doomed God Convoy as well.

God Convoy stands up and all eyes look at him. "You have done well, Fire Convoy… Members of the council; It saddens me to have to say this, since Volcanus, was to be my replacement; But with this proof and the signed papers that I have from both experts that would have taken a look at this after the meeting. We are now able to vote on what shall be done with the traitor Volcanus." Convoy looks down at Fire Convoy. "Fire Convoy; you may rejoin your brethren and take the seat to my left. As my new second."

Under Fires Faceplate a smile comes to him. "Thank you God Convoy." he says as he walks slowly up the steps and takes his place in his new seat. A small amount of satisfaction comes to him as he takes what he feels is his rightful place among the Autobots, there new heir to the Matrix Sits there not showing that deep inside him an amount of smugness is showing through. That with in this smugness the last bit of regrets for what he has done has left his body. Now he has truly taken from his brother the one thing that he can take and that is his place in the hearts of the Autobots, and soon he shall take that which he desires most, the command of the Autobots, and then He shall be there savior as peace will Fall on his lap, at the cost of only two lives.

Convoy continues as soon as Fire Convoy has taken his seat. "As you all know penalty for such a drastic crime against the Autobot Maximal foundations is death. Are there any opposed to such an action for this being one of our own members that we are prosecuting here today?" Convoy looks throughout the room and sees that no one objects to this decision. It saddens the great warrior even more to see that his friends and long time partners of the council have grown so hard as to not want to take care of there own, But part of him knows that each council member here has had there share of problems, that have left them with this hard feelings toward traitors. Slowly he starts to speak, "Then I must state that on this date, Volcanus Convoy; has been removed from our ranks, and his name scratched from all records; The Autobot, known as Volcanus; has been condemned to die. Since he was my chosen second and a true warrior, I will do the dead myself."

As God Convoy stands to leave a hand is placed on his shoulder to get his attention "God Convoy, I would like to accompany you when you perform this task." Fire Convoy states. "Seeing as he is my brother and all, I would like to be there at his final moment."

"Very well, Fire Convoy; without any further business. We will have Volcanus removed from the Citadel, and taken to the Iacon Prison Facility, there Fire Convoy and myself will deal with the execution of Volcanus." As none of the council members object, God Convoy and Fire Convoy, stand and slowly walk down the steps God Convoy and Fire Convoy Leave the Room and head toward the Cell that holds Volcanus. Unknown to all as the two leave, there is another object that off toward the distant warehouse district of Iacon.

As God Convoy gets to the Cell He mentally commands his trailer to Come out of Subspace as The rear of the trailer opens he looks at Hardrock still standing in front of Volcanus' cell, "Hardrock Load Volcanus into my trailer I will be taking him to Iacon Penal Institution, there we shall Perform the dead that the council has ordered."

Hardrock can see that this all is paining the Autobot Leader on what he must do, so without saying a word he opens the cell and Lifts the Lifeless form of his Friend into his arms and carries him out and places his body into the trailer, as he lowers the Body he says one thing to the form. "Good-bye." Stepping out of the trailer he closes the door. "Will you be needing the Elites to follow escort you to the Prison God convoy?" He then asks in a voice of the professional that he is. 

Fire Convoy is the First to answer that Question, "No, it won't be necessary Hardrock. I will be escorting god convoy to the Prison Complex, and once there the Dinobots and the Monster-bots should be enough to protect us."

"Fire Convoy with all do respect to you and your abilities. This situation should require the Elites to accompany you both the Prison."

God Convoy stops fire from saying anything by placing his hand up. "Hardrock, I understand that you are doing your job, but I feel that in this situation that Just fire and Myself are needed, as he said we have the Dinobots and the Monster-bots there at the Prison Complex so I do feel safe that I will not come to any harm there."

"As you wish God Convoy." Replies Hardrock as he watches the two transform and move out down the Hallway… He follows the two, as Silentflight and Heatwave catch up to him as he reaches the Main entrance and watches the two Autobot Semis leave the base.

"Guess that's it." Flight says as he looks at the disappearing duo. 

"Yep, Volcanus was found guilty, I still don't believe it." Rock says with a very mellow tone in his voice.

"Me either. But there is nothing that we can do about it now." Heat says as he turns and walks up the hallway back towards the area the he was working.

Both Flight and Hardrock look at each in disbelief. "Was that Heatwave that just said that?" Flight asks his teammate.

"Guess, some of your sourness is rubbing off on him, old timer." Comes rock's reply slapping the flight on the shoulder.

"But still, that doesn't sound like Heatwave to me Rock."

"He'll be fine. It got to hard on the kid; Volcanus was his mentor, as he went through the Warrior class to get where he is today. So it's got to be harder on him."

"Good point. Lets go try to cheer him up." Flight says as the two warriors turn and head in the direction the smallest of there team headed.

In the warehouse district of Iacon a Black and Purple bat heads towards and enters the farthest of the Warehouses. "Rat-Bat has returned Galvatron." The Monotone voice of Soundwave echoes through the abandoned warehouse. Within the Warehouse All eyes focus on the Purple and Gray Decepticon Leader.

"Good, Soundwave play back what he has seen." Doing has he is commanded Soundwave transforms and taps into the monitoring system that is part of the warehouses main computer banks. The five warriors that are there watch closely as their new alley wiggles into a spot of power. "I must admit, This Fire Convoy, has a great potential, to bad he must die in the near future."

"We going to kill him now, Galvatron…" Comes the voice of a Razorblade, One Predacon that Galvatron brought along to help with his plans.

"No, you idiot, we will continue as planned. We will go to the prison and monitor things there. Right before God Convoy destroys, Volcanus, we will attack the complex. Our goal here is to capture Volcanus at whatever the coast. Is that understood?" All five warriors nod their heads in agreement. "Excellent, after we have succeed with that. Soundwave I want you to free the Combaticons, and Constructicons from the prison as well."

"As you wish Galvatron."

"Now go, Get to the Prison, I will follow in short time." The four warriors take to the air and leave the complex allowing Galvatron a few minutes to himself. "Soon I will have a second in command that everyone shall fear. And I will be rid of that accursed God Convoy; at the same time, it is to bad that Pour Fire Convoy, doesn't know that he is just falling right into my plans." Galvatron Laughs as he to takes to the sky.

As Fire Convoy and God Convoy, enter the prison five pair of eyes watch them. "Soundwave release Laser Beak. And have him find the room that holds Volcanus Convoy."

"As you command. Laser Beak eject. Operation Recon." With a small squeak the Cassette form of the Decepticon Spy transforms and takes to the air. Flowing slowly over each cell until he lands at the ground floor window of there designated target. "We have found him Galvatron."

"Excellent, now have Laser Beak Signal us when it is time to strike."

"As you command." Soundwave says, and with a mental Command Laser Beak looks into the room waiting for the right time to signal the attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Plan Runs Through 

God Convoy and Fire Convoy finally arrive at the chamber that holds the still form of Volcanus. As the door Opens Fire, God Convoy and the Head of the Complex the Dinobot Grimlock enter the Chamber. "Wake Him Grimlock." God Convoy says to the large Dinobot. "Then leave us." With a flick of the switch Volcanus' optics flash online again. As he focus's he sees Grimlock leaving the Room and a door sliding back into place. He looks around trying to figure out where he.

Turning his head he focuses right on his brother. "Traitor!" Volcanus Screams as he tries to lash out at Fire Convoy. Not moving an inch, do to the Energon bonds that hold him to the chair he turns his head toward God Convoy, "Convoy, Let me go, I must deal with this traitor!" He screams at the Autobot Leader. 

"That is why we are here, Brother. To deal with THE traitor; you." Fire Convoy proclaims as he walks behind Volcanus. Paying no Head to his Struggling Brother He peers out the window and sees Laser Beak perched on the outside, he only nods to the Decepticon sending the initial Signal to start there plan fully. 

Returning his attention to Volcanus Fire can hear him asking God Convoy, "What is he talking about Convoy? I am no Traitor. I found Fire talking to some one in the warehouse district, and when I confronted him with it I was blasted with a null ray."

God Convoy looks at the two brothers both being almost identical he doesn't truly know what to believe. A few seconds pass, and then God Convoy raises his riffle. "I am sorry, Volcanus… But it is with regret that I inform you that you must die as a traitor to the Convoy Council." Sorrow can be made out on his voice as those words slip out of his Audio Circuits.

Before he can pull the trigger; the outer wall of the cell explodes. As laser fire erupts from the hole. Shouts of "For the cause, " can be heard as Three Predacons erupt from the Hole, Two Tackle God Convoy Pushing him back the third Hits Fire Convoy.

With a swing of his hand Fire Convoy, knocks the Anti-Cybertronian Agent to the ground. AS the Predacon Falls to the Ground He Pulls out of Sub-Space Both a Large Blaster Riffle and a Smaller less Deadly Laser Pistol, he the Lone Predacon The Scrambles out the hole Fulfilling his part of the Plan. "They come for their source Convoy, we must not let them…" Before Fire Convoy can finish what he was saying, the large Shadow appears in the hole and Blasts Fire Convoy to the Back of the Cell, As the Autobot Falls Back He grabs the Larger Riffle Without Anyone Knowing it.

"Pathetic. Excuse for an Autobot, you have there Convoy." Comes the voice from the Shadow, His Arm mounted Blaster Still smoking from his previous Blast. Galvatron Emerges from the Shadows and Heads toward Volcanus "You are a fool Volcanus, to think that this was not planed." Galvatron Hits Volcanus with a blast from a Null Pistol and Tears the Chair and the Energon Bonds out as He carries the Helpless Autobot out the hole in the wall. 

Easily God Convoy takes care of the Predacons that is on him. Getting to his feet he heads for the hole that Galvatron left through. From Behind him Fire's Voice Rings out with all the Sarcasm that this Autobot Can Muster. "Convoy, you should have listened to him." Prime turns to see a Predacon heavy blaster in Fire Convoy's hand.

"You Why?" Asks God Convoy as the two Predacons that attacked him escape through the hole unscathed. 

"Why! Because, I Should have been the next in line not Volcanus Me." The Blaster Riffle Never waivers as it points to the head and neck of god Convoy as Fire looks Deep into the Autobot Leaders Eyes. "You; Never gave me the chance to become your second, it was always Volcanus Convoy; he got all the training while I stayed in the background."

"Jealousy isn't the Way Fire Convoy. It will only consume you and kill you in the end."

"Makes no Difference Convoy. You and My Brother are now Both Dead, I am the last in line and so I shall Command." With that Fire Convoy Pulls the trigger sending Pure Energy Screaming through his Leaders Body, the Blast erupts out the Back as Wires and Mech Fluid Fry From the Impact. As God Convoy's Body Hits the Floor Lifeless So To does the Blaster Riffle, Fire Convoy Steps over the Still form that was his Leader the hole in his Back Still Smoking from the Weapons Fire. A screeching can be heard on the other side of the Door, He grabs the Pistol that is still laying amongst the Rubble and Pulls its trigger sending a Low powered Burst of Energy into his Left Leg fusing Several of his Knee Joints in the process.

As he falls to the ground in pain a hand bursts through the Metal Seal Around the door. Grabbing at the Edge, the mighty hand pulls the door down, opening the cell like a Can of Sardines. As the Door Falls to the ground Grimlock Walks into the smoke Filled Room. "What Happened Here?" asks the Dinobot Leader?

Fire Convoy Looks up at the Dinobot Leader anger flashing in his Eyes. "God Convoy has Been Shot by that traitor Volcanus. That's what happened, Now Get a Medical team in here on the Double."

Swoop Looks into the Room, "Team on Way."

"Grimlock Comes over to God Convoy's Body and Looks Down, "God Convoy, You Still Function?" Asks the Dinobot. 

Dragging His Left Leg Fire Convoy Comes over and Looks at God Convoy, He Fills his Voice With Sorrow as Hoist finally Gets into the Room, And starts working on the Autobot Leaders Motionless Body. "What is His Condition?"

"He's Dead. Fire Convoy. by what I can tell He died as soon as the Blast hit." Comes the Medical Officers response.

Hiding a Smile under his Face Plate Fire Convoy looks at Grimlock and then Back to Hoist. "Grimlock, Send a Message to the Citadel, Tell them That Volcanus has escaped, and that God Convoy is Dead, I'll bring our leaders Body back for a Warriors Barrel Myself."

Within the Predacons Base a Mysterious Figure enters into a Laboratory, "Galvatron, You shall not have fully what you wish." A Skeletal gray hand opens a Black box as a Red Light fills the room from within. "This spark, the Spark of your Brother Megatron, shall not be yours to create you new Second. But it will be your undoing." The hand Places a few Drops from a vial onto the Spark, the Red that was this spark Dims and then Shines Brighter as if screaming in pain. Then it returns to its normal Color.

The Figure Slowly walks over to the Council and places Galvatron's own codes into the Device, and he starts pressing buttons as his fingers start to shatter from the impact on the Keyboard. As the enter Key is pressed the Computer Silently Replyies to the Dieing form that his changes to the Program have been complete. The Figure looks up at the Glassed cover room that will soon be used, "Volcanus, I am Sorry. For what has happened, May these changes help save your life." The Autobot Known as Kup falls to the ground.

Galvatron Walks into the Lab and sees the Old Autobot form Laying their struggling as decay and Rust tear at his Body. "A shame Really, I thought that you would be happy that I left you live Kup, Seeing as you and me are brothers now." Galvatron Kicks at the Autobot's body as his foot goes through the Body disconnecting his Lower half form his upper half. "To bad the process you used, for my rebirth was so Harsh on your own Body Kup, And to think you thought Merging our two sparks would make you young again. Here you are Dieing at my feet, and can't do nothing about it, and here I am Strong and Young, with not just my training but your own as well."

As Kup Crawls On his Hands to get away from the maniac he himself created he a Smile comes to his face, in a very week voice not audible to even the sensitive audio receptors of Galvatron Himself He whispers to himself, "I still Win" As Galvatron Finishes off the Old Warrior with a Blast from his Fusion Cannon.

"Megatron Where do you want him?" Comes the Voice of Swindle as he and Counter-Punch Carry the Still Motionless body of Volcanus into the Lab.

"Place him on the table in there and seal the Door." Screams Galvatron as He brushes away dust from the Keyboard never suspecting what it truly was. As the Two Decepticons Exit the Chamber and the Door Seals with a Hiss Galvatron Pays the Two No Mind, as He orders them to leave. When the Hissing of the Lab Door finishes Galvatron Walks over to the sealed Chamber and looks in "Once you wake I will cause you great Pain, Autobot but you shall become my greatest weapon to day. And Follow me till the very end."

Miles away Another Seal is Being put in place this one of a Glass Coffin that holds the remains of God Convoy, "IS all ready, Hoist?' Asks Fire Convoy Who is sitting in his Vehicle Mode awaiting the Medics word so He can take the remains of his Leader back to the Citadel.

"All Set Fire Convoy." Hoist says as He steps Back from the Fire truck that has the Glass coffin Mounted to the top of him.

Without a Word Fire Convoy Pulls out and Leaves the Prison Complex, heading back towards the Citadel. AS he gets out of Ear Shot of all that are around him he starts laughing "Yes, I have done it, I will be the most powerful Autobot on Cybertron now." He says to himself as he pulls onto the Street of Iacon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Plan Complete 

A Short Time Latter, Volcanus awakens inside the Lab. As he starts to stir, the table he's strapped to moves him into a standing position. "Good, my guinea-pig starts to awaken. I so much wanted you awake for all this Fun."

Volcanus stares into the Green optics of Galvatron as he Struggles to free himself "Galvatron, I thought you were dead. When I get out of Here…"

"When you get out of there, you will be my puppet." Galvatron Slams a Button on the Glass Wall Causing the Energon bands holding his Autobot Prisoner to Snap back at the Straining Figure. Volcanus Screams as the Bands Dig into his Super Structure as Galvatron thrills at the Autobots Suffering. After a few minutes he releases the Button Allowing the Bands to relax once again "I am very much alive, and you should be grateful I have saved your pathetic life. Autobrat!".

"I would have rather died in that prison cell."

"Oh, If I would have stayed with my agreement with your Brother, you would be dead already. But I see great things in your life yet, Volcanus. Working for me."

"I will never work for you, Galvatron!"

"OH you are right, on that point, Volcanus Will not work for me, but your re-born self will." Galvatron walks over to a control panel. "This is something I have been working on for some time. It will; shall we say adjust you. Find your strongest instincts and Increase them. While making you loyal to me and to finish this off one more thing must be added." He walks over to a box, and activates it. A Pure red spark emerges from the box. "Oh, my dear brother Megatron. You will be a part of my second now." He closes the box taking it with him as He returns to the console. "I have been watching you Volcanus, Your leadership, and your battle instincts will be improved by this machine." He takes the Spark of Megatron and Places it into a Black cylinder and with a Hiss the device closes and Seals over the Spark.

"I will never work for you." Horror can be heard coming from the Autobots Vocals as he realizes that there is truly nothing that he can do to stop this Maniac from completing his Plan.

"You will have no choice." Flipping the switch the Sealed room that Holds Volcanus fills with gas, making it impossible to see in.

As the Gas Engulfs Volcanus He mutters four Words to himself, signaling the end of his existence. "Till all are one." As The Gas Takes the last bit of what he can see out side, the Pain starts to flow through him, followed by the Screaming, as the Gas and the Machine Start to do there Job.

Galvatron Sits By the Console and looks toward the Clouded Glass room, he looks at the timer on the Console. And says to himself "Now, I wait…"

Fire Convoy, Slowly drives down the streets of Iacon, towing the remains of God Convoy, in a glass box for all to see. Every being in Iacon Stops and tries to get a look at their fallen leader, and the transformer that will soon take his place. Slowly he turns into the main entrance of the Council Chambers, and drives through to the center of the Main Hall. HeatWave looks on as Hardrock and SilentFlight stand behind him. "Heat, there was nothing any of us could have done." Hardrock says as he looks down at his Power master portion of the Gestalt Magna-Guard.

"I know that Rock, but he should have At least sent some of us Guardians with him."

"Listen Heat." Flight places his hand on HeatWave's shoulder. " We all know that Convoy, would have never gone on his own if he would have known the Preds would have made that attack on the prison."

"Flight's right, Kid." Hardrock utters as he places his hand on the other shoulder.

"I know Rock."

"Well, then let us stop worrying about this and do our jobs. We have a new Convoy, to protect"

"Yes, Rock let us protect him." Flight and Hardrock walk off towards the entrance of the main hall, they then turn and look at HeatWave who is still standing there.

"Heat you coming." Hardrock says

"Yeah." Heat starts walking toward the other two members of his team He looks down at the ground. Under his breath "Why do I feel like this new convoy isn't right."

"You say something Heat." Flight Asks.

"NO Flight…" Heat looks over at his comrades then back to the ground. "Till all are one." He says very low more to himself then the others. All three of them walk into the Chamber pushing there way though the crowd until they reach the center of the room, and see WheelJack presenting Fire Convoy the Matrix shard that God Convoy possessed.

Slowly Fire convoy, opens his chest, and inserts the shard into his superstructure his optics light up as the new power erupts through his body. And then there is a blinding light in the room as he gathers the power of the matrix within him. 

Galvatron sits on a stole enjoying the screams that were coming out of the chamber only seconds ago. As the screams stop Galvatron Looks at the Timer and then Says "Come on Volcanus, there must be more within you, let me hear you scream for you're all powerful matrix more."

A cold whisper runs out of the chamber. "No Galvatron, the only screams you will hear are those of my victims."

In utter shock Galvatron stands from his seat. As it falls to the ground it makes a clacking sound on the metal, but this is not the sound that Galvatron Hears. He hears snapping Energon bonds from inside the Chamber then he hears the groan of the ground. As something is pulled out of it. The next thing that he knows there is a table crashing through the Glass and falling a small distance from him. "Who are you?" Galvatron screams, not knowing what to think of this occurrence. Four Blasts of energy erupt in the Chamber melting glass and evaporating the remains of the gas that once filled the chamber. Galvatron can only make out shadows of the figure. "Present yourself to me, now!" he screams again.

In a calm cold voice the new being just starts to laugh. "Well, Galvatron I will say this, your machine does a wonderful job on increasing ones strong points. But you missed on the loyalty part, to some degree."

"What are you?" Galvatron Says as he sees a Black Hand grab the glass as the black leg trimmed in purple steps out of the shadows.

Stepping from the shadows four Cannons on his shoulders still smoke from the blasts. "I'm your creation, Galvatron… You may call me Battle Convoy." The face of a Convoy pure gray outlined in Black, with optics red as fire steps out of the chamber. He then looks down with his cold stare at Galvatron. "I will follow you for now Galvatron, as it is in my interests to do so." Battle Convoy lowers himself from the chamber and approaches Galvatron. " I want my brothers head, Galvatron. For that I will follow you." The coldness of his voice shakes even the strong Galvatron to his bones.

"So you shall have his head, Battle Convoy." Galvatron staggers over his words as he finally starts to regain his senses from this unexpected appearance of his creation. 

"Good then when do we begin?" Battle Convoy asks as his riffle comes out of subspace. He lowers it down its three barrels gleam with their hunger for destruction.

"They have just taken God Convoy's body to the Citadel and named Fire the new leader of the council."

With a new fire in his eyes Battle Convoy sweeps his gun to the left, a blade erupts from between the three barrels and Slices through the wall. "So My little brother thinks that he is a leader now!" he places the riffle on his back. And pulls out his Energon blade. He swings that around a few times getting use to its feel and then puts it back into subspace. "I will just have to see how much of a leader he really is."

"You are truly all that I hoped for Battle Convoy." Galvatron Says, as he opens his COM to the main base. "All forces prepare to depart we are attacking the citadel." As he closes the link with his base, he looks over at the red Symbol still shining on Battle Convoy's left shoulder. "Well that is just out of place on you." Ripping off the symbol, he slaps on the Anti-Cybertronian symbol that he himself wears. "Now that is more like it. Welcome to the battle, Battle Convoy." Galvatron just starts laughing at that.

"And may this be a glorious battle Galvatron…" Battle Convoy chimes in his voice icing over everything that it touches.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Vehicons Formed 

Galvatron leads Battle Convoy out of the Lab and into the Control Center of the there current base of operations. "AstroTrain; Gather all the Constructicons, Stuticons and Combaticons to the Main Hall. I Want to Introduce them to there new leader."

A Smirk comes across Battle Convoys Face as he lets sink in the troops that he will now command. "You honor me Galvatron, Three Gestalt factions. Won't that limit your own contingence of Gestalt Forces?"

"On the contrary Battle Convoy with your training them this will only reinforce there already great powers and increase my forces."

A plan comes falls into place in Convoys head as he prepares to meet his new team mates. "Then let us meet them Galvatron."

"Galvatron, all those that you require are now are in the main hall awaiting you." Reports AstroTrain as he closes the communication link to the main hall.

"Excellent AstroTrain, You will join us as well." Galvatron leaves the room and heads toward the hall that the sixteen warriors now reside.

Battle Convoys follows Galvatron into the main hall, as he enters he falls into the shadows keeping him as hidden as possible. As AstroTrain steps into the room he follows The black shadow that is Battle Convoy until the only thing that he can make out is the Red optics glowing hauntingly. He stops right at the door turning and closing it. "Decepticons I like to introduce you to my new Second in command and your new leader." Galvatron turns to show off his creation but there is no one there.

The three Gestalt team leaders look around until they notice the spot that Astrotrain is staring at, As one there optics widen as they see the Red optics flash to as the being in the shadows jumps at them. Before the three could react Scavanger is on the ground a Foot in his throat. MotorMaster and Onslaught both have a blade at there's "I am the one that Galvatron wishes you to meet, I'm taking it that these shall be my troops Galvatron?"

Galvatron just stares in shock as three of his best warriors and commanders are made to look like weaklings. "Yes Battle Convoy these shall be the ones that you will command."

"Good they are all known to me." He moves his foot off of scavengers throat and steps back removing the blades from the others throats. "I am Battle Convoy. You will be known from now on as Vehicons." He says dryly

"Why should we follow you?" Hook asks as the others still look to be in shock. "So you can hide in shadows; can you take on an opponent that knows your there."

A Smirk comes to Battle Convoy's face. "A Test to see if I'm worthy to lead sure, Pick three of your best and I'll take them on and defeat them." Is all he says as he walks away to let them plan. Before he can say anything else the three gestalt teams merge into there respected Gestalt forms. "You rely to much on those forms." He says as he turns and around letting loose three Grenades into the Merging forms. As they hit they shatter and prevent the Gestalts from merging together. "I said three of you, not Bruticus, Menosaur and Devastor. As you can see a Shatter grenade on your merging can prevent that from happening. Now which three will I take on?"

MotorMaster Steps up and faces Battle Convoy the two looking at each other right at the optics. "I'll be the first." He says as he throws a punch which is easily dodged. And countered with a kick to the mid section; sending him flying through the air. Hook is the next to attack as he comes up behind Battle Convoy and hits him in the back of the neck with a strong chop. This sends battle convoy stumbling to the ground; and allows Swindle to attack the front peppering Him with his blaster fire.

A Smile comes to Battle convoys face as he lets the Blasts hit the top of his Maser cannons, allowing the Fire to do little damage to the heavily armored section of his being. "Good you do know how to work as a team. Is all he says as He launches into action? With a Sweep of his Left leg he knocks Hook to the ground, in one swift motion he is back to his feet, Maser canons glowing at the now backing away Swindle. MotorMaster regaining his footing charges at Battle convoy only to stop dead in his tracks by a double barreled blaster riffle pointing directly at his face. "Enough of this!" Is all Battle Convoy says as he fires another shatter Grenade directly at the Stuticons leader. With the impact he shatters and splinters the armor on MotorMaster chest exposing internal circuits causing him to fall to the ground. In the next second His dual Maser cannons on his left shoulder erupt at half power and destroy swindles left arm. Hook looks at the destruction and backs down not wanting to have the same fate as the others. "Now you see that I'm for real take these two to the Repair bay and I want you all here within the hour. We have a battle to wage.

Galavtron just stands there looking at his creation in shock, Never has he seen anyone take out three Decepticons in one stoke like that. "Impress Battle Convoy." He says out loud as the black figure steps to his left side and awaits the others return, with those that he damaged.

"Impressive Galvatron, I think the guardian Heatwave could have taken those three. It might have taken more time, but the outcome is clear to me. We will have to retrain them make my own version of the Autobot's guardian force."

"They are yours to do with as you please." Galvatron says as he walks out of the room.

Some time later all the vehicons are waiting in the Hall once more, Battle Convoy stands in the front looking at them. "Galvatron wants us to attack the Autobot Citadel now. My orders are simple. Keep together watch each others back. And no one is to touch Fire Convoy, His head is mine." The coldness in his voice on those last words chills even the cold Hearts of all the vehicons that are in the room. "Now Vehicons; Transform and roll out." He transforms into a pure black with Red trim Tanker truck, and heads down the entrance ramp. The others follow his lead and transform and head to meet up with the rest of the Attack force.

Galavatron stands in front of a team considing of His decepticons, Preadcons and Destrongers. He looks at this force and a smile comes to his face as he sees the vehicons coming down the ramp to join the force. "Excellent now we can begin. To Battle" is all he says he takes to the air followed by Cyclonus and the sweeps. The Seeker jets soon follow as the Animal transformers Revert to the Basic forms and head off in the same direction the last to move the vehicons wait for Battle Convoy to give the order to pull out.

"Remember Vehicons, We will survive this day and leave to fight again. Now pull out." He says in a dry voice, already knowing the outcome of this mission.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Wars Waged 

As Fire Convoy, is greeted by his new followers the Citadel is rocked by a great explosion. Prowl now the Head of Security Runs up to Fire Convoy. "We are under attack!" He screams as all the Autobots around the room scramble towards the openings to combat the Forces that are advancing on the base. Prowl stops in front of Fire Convoy, "its Galvatron He is back… and he brought along all the Anti-Cybertronian forces that He has."

"What! Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!" Fire Convoy Screams as He transforms into His Vehicle Form. Being closely followed, By HeatWave, Hardrock and SilentFlight.

The Four Autobots go out the main entrance to run head long into A Black and Purple Figure Standing there with his Gun Crossed over both his arms. "Well, I thought I would Knock Brother Dear." Comes the freezing voice from under his faceplate. 

Fire Convoy and the three guardians stop and Transform. "Who are you?" Convoy asks a little bit of puzzlement showing on his face. Before Battle Convoy answers, he raises his left arm and lowers it. The Stunticons and Combaticons attack the guardians from all sides. Driving Convoy's Protectors away from their Leader, till only the two brothers stand-alone.

"You thought you would be rid of Me Fire." Battle Convoy's voice chills the air around Fire Convoy as he speaks; chills run down the Autobot Leaders Back. "I have been reborn, and I am here to finish my duty, that is to deal with a traitor."

"Volcanus!"

"Here's a guess." Battle Convoy quickly moves his riffle barrels directly in line with Fire Convoy, and Opens fire. The Laser Blast Rips a small gash through Convoy's Left leg as he dodges the blast. "You can not hope to escape me, Fire Convoy."

"I won't have to." States the transforming Fire Convoy, who takes off down the road heading towards Hardrock and the others.

As Battle Convoy, steps in line and takes aim at the red fire Truck that is fleeing from him. He is blasted from behind. "You will not hurt him," a voice Screams.

Battle Convoy doesn't even hesitate as he feels the Autobot Near enough. He swings the Gun Out in a large arc, as the blade slices through Hounds chest and up through his head. Hound screams his last death cry as this lifeless body falls to the ground. Another blast dents Battle Convoy's armor on his Right Side. He turns and Peppers the attacking Silverbolt, with two blasts from his Maser Cannons. As the Autobot continues to charge, He Punches the Aerialbot leader right in the chest as his hand goes through the weakened armor from his previous attack. Lifting the now lifeless shell he throws the body, into the Autobots that are attacking knocking several down. He pulls up his Riffle and Launches an energy grenade right on top of the fallen Heroes. As the Grenade Explodes All eyes look over at the fire that consumes the battlefield. Galvatron closest to the fire looks over and sees the shadowy form of his new second emerge from the fire An Autobot head in one hand his riffle in the other.

With all his might Battle Convoy throws the Head, the orb smashes into Grimlock's chest as he was coming up behind Galvatron. He then walks casually toward Galvatron, like there is no battle going on what so ever. "Some Battle Galvatron. I have removed several Autobots with only a fraction of my true power. But my Brother escaped me."

"Do not worry, Battle Convoy… there is plenty of Autobots to still be terminated. And your brother is surely among them."

"To True Galvatron." Battle Convoy's Masers ignite and destroy the Head and shoulders of the charging Gold Bug. "These Autobots fall to easy, they are holding back their heavier reinforcements."

No Sooner did that come out of Battle Convoy's vocals; an Explosion erupts from behind him. Knocking him to the ground. He rolls and Opens fire with two Grenades, which Destroy Defensor's Left Arm. The Giant Gestalt rallies from the attack laying more firepower of his own at Battle Convoy and Galvatron. Galvatron seeing an Opening transforms and Fires his own deadly attack right at the Gestalts face. Realizing what His leader is doing, Battle Convoy opens all four of his masers up at the same spot. Defensors Face Explodes in a brilliance of light from the dual attacks and the Protectobots split into the three remaining components as Hotspot falls to the ground Lifeless from the destruction. As the other three gather themselves, they find that they are joining their fallen warriors one by one. As Three Insecticons attack them taking advantage of there weakened condition.

"Alterro, Huntsman, and Posiontip of the Insecticon Forces, at your service Galvatron." Comes the voice of the Red Lobster/ Scorpion Fuzzur, as He finishes removing an Arm off of First Aids lifeless body.

"Good, I didn't think Shrapnel would allow any of his forces to join in this fight." Galvatron returns to Alterro.

"Well, We are here on our own, Galvatron." The spider declares, as he starts spinning Webs around the junk that is left of the Protectobots.

"But we know a good fight when we see one." The last of the trio utters rubbing together his scorpion claws.

"Then join the fun, Insecticons." Battle Convoy screams as he charges after more of the Autobots that are on the battlefield.

Minutes or hours could have passed since Fire Convoy stared into those fire red orbs, heard the Chill of the voice, of the one he thought dead. The red Fire Truck rolls through the battle lost in his own thoughts. "Galvatron betrayed me, now I have helped create an even greater threat…" His thoughts are destroyed as he slams into another large black form. 

"I will destroy you for my own glory." Gigatron declares as he brings down his own energy sword, barely missing the transforming Fire Convoy.


End file.
